Bad boy
by PrincessAndDelinquet
Summary: Una hermosa morena va a su primer dia de escuela , todo sale bien hasta que llega duncan el Chico punk que siempre la molesta y la pone en problemas , el chico que ella queria evitar, pero el quiere estar con ella ¿Courtney abrirá sus sentimientos Por el? Y ¿Duncan quedará flechado por la eternidad?


Bueno todo empieza asi , una hermosa morena de 16 años toma desayuno para un dia especial , Despues de las vacaciones , llegaron las clases. Courtney ama la escuela , es la presidenta de la clase , la mascota de los profesores , la chica lista.

Pov's Courtney

Entro a la escuela veo que estan mis amigas , extrañaba la escuela , solo no quiero encontrarme con una persona que me pueda hacer daño.

-Hey Court! - dijo bridgette abrazandandome feliz

\- Hola bridg!-Le dije abrazandola aun mas fuerte

-Hey que tal court- dijieron Gwen , izzy y lindsay

-Hola-dije sonriendo en eso tocan el timbre

-A clases amiga-dijo la palida

-Porsupuesto amiga-Dije sonriendo , nos sentamos cada una en nuestro asientos

-Hola chicos , soy su nuevo profesor , me llamo cristhoper -dijo escribiendo su nombre -sere su profesor de matemáticas , ahora les presentare sus nuevos compañeros

El profesor deja entrando cada uno a los nuevos , prime empieza con una chica llamada dawn , es una chica de pelo largo , ojos azules , palida. Luego una chica llamada Sky , Luego un chico Llamado Scott , Y asi siguen hasta llegar a un chico con piercings , con una cresta verde , un mono de cejas , zapatillas rojas converse , el se presenta con un "Que hay Preciosas" Agh! es un mujeriego! el profesor le dice que se siente al frente mio , Enserio?

-Hola preciosa-me susurro al oido no me lo esperaba

-No me hables - le dije con los brazos cruzados

-No me hables asi Princesa-dijo serio , agh pero que se cree!

-y tu quien eres el presidente de Estados Unidos?-le dije burlandome de el jah!

\- Perdón , pero ¿Yo que te eh echo? -Dijo con una sonrisa picaresca

-No es eso , solo que no quiero meterme con un chico mujeriego , busca problemas como tu - le dije molesta

-Eso dices ahora , pero después estaras de rodillas -Dijo con su sonrisa , solo trate de ignorarlo

las clases pasaban hasta llegar a la salida de clases

-Hey court , quieres ir a la fiesta que organizó Trent con Geoff? estara super entretenida , anda di que si - me dijo entusiamada

-Jum.. no lose bridgette - dije un poco incomoda

-Hazlo por mi - me puso sus ojos de cachorrito , agh esta bien

-De acuerdo - le dije con una media sonrisa forzada

-Es por eso que te quiero mejora amiga , la fiesta sera mañana , a las ocho de la noche , te quiero adios - me dijo abrazandome pronto se fue alejando de mi

La verdad esque yo no quería ir , quería terminar las tareas que ah dado el profesor mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una maldita voz

-Hey princesa-me dijo mirandome de arriba a bajo

-Que pasa crminal?-le dije con el ceño fruncido

-Te queria avisar de que iremos a la fiesta de Tren y Geoff-me dijo tomandome de la cintura

-Disculpa? yo no ire contigo ire con bridgette , gwen y.. -dije pero me interrumpio

-Iras conmigo y PUNTO-me dijo serio

-No puedes obligarme-dije molesta

-Si puedo-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Duncan , porque me sigues eh? hay muchas chicas lindas solteras-le dije apartandolo de mi pero me sujeto el brazo

-Es verdad , pero cuando te vi , nose , senti unas cosas tan raras que jamas senti por nadie , es decir con mis novias antiguas no pasaba , y cuando vi tu caractér puedo decir que me haz flechado -me dijo sonriendo , vaya .. nose si creerle , es un mujeriego..

-Nose si creerte-dije cambiando mi humor

-Pues pronto te lo creeras , ya que no me conoces y verás que te digo la verdad - me dijo con una sonrisa picarezca

-y no piensas estar con gwen? digo son iguales-dije con una sonrisa falsa para que me deje en paz

-Courtney verdad?-asiento con la cabeza - Yo ya eh estado con ella , fue mi ex , pero duro 1 año , era muy igual ami, sumamente aburrido , aparte ella no me gustaba de verdad -me dijo serio

-Jum.. pues me voy -dije alejandome

fui a mi casa salude a mi madre y me fui a dar una ducha , a abrir mis sentimientos , cierro la llave y me cambio , hago mis deberes , y en eso me llega un mensaje lo abro y es de duncan? pero como consiguió mi numero..

 **"Hola princesa , veo que me eh encontrado tu numero ;) , estoy emocionado que sea mañana , para ver ese hermoso rostro que se sienta conmigo en matemáticas :3 "** -Duncan..

Yo sonreí , no quize responderle , me acuesto en mi cama , en verdad me estoy enamorando? y más encima de ese delincuente que me pueda hacer daño? Estoy confundida...

 **Hola xD! este es mi segunda historia , ojala les haya gustado :3 , no tengo ni idea de que decir :v asique viva Duncney para** **siempre 3 xD!**


End file.
